


A Soldier's Promise

by jaimielh



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimielh/pseuds/jaimielh
Summary: Since LoveLink is not giving us what we want (more content with our favs), I've decided to write me a little story. This is based off Jonathan (his counterpart is Albert in the game). I love them both, but Jonathan seemed to be the most popular. Since I love them both I decided to give Albert a supporting role in my story. I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Albert Bishop/Jennifer, Jonathan Hayes/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One:_ **

Jonathan downed the last of his beer, raising it to signal to the waitress he was ready for another. He sat the empty bottle back down on the table and looked around the bar. He saw several of his Army buddies. Some were with girlfriends or wives, enjoying a night off after our last mission. They had been gone for just three weeks last time, quite a short period of time compared to what most of their missions were. Ryan, one of his best friends, was over by the bar trying his best to pick up the blonde with the big boobs. His other friend, Albert, was sitting across from him with his girlfriend on his lap. Neither one detached themselves from each other for long. They started dating about a month before they left for their last assignment. It wasn’t that long ago that Jonathan would have been right beside Ryan, trying his best to pick up a girl to take home for the night. One night stands were his specialty in the line of work he was in. He just didn’t have the time to put into a real relationship, and quite frankly up until the last few months he was okay with that. He had enjoyed his freedom and not having to worry about a girl back at home to stay faithful to or kids to take care of. Now, seeing Albert so happy in his relationship with Jennifer, it made him realize just how much he wanted what they had. Jen pulled herself away from Albert and stood up.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to the ladies’ room.” She winked down at him as she made her way across the bar to the corner where the bathrooms were. Jonathan watched Albert as he watched her walk away. His blue eyes sparkled with adoration and the smirk on his handsome face told Jonathan it wasn’t pure thoughts that were running through his mind as he watched her backside. Jonathan threw a peanut at him, hitting him square in the forehead and laughed.

“You’re a fucking goner, man.” Albert grinned over at his friend and shrugged.

“Yeah, I am.” He took a long pull on his beer. He glanced over at the bar to where Ryan was, the blonde now sitting comfortably on his lap while he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle. He nodded towards their friend at the bar.

“Why aren’t you over there with him?” Jonathan shrugged and sighed heavily.

“I don’t know, man. I’ve just been thinking about things lately. Maybe I’m tired of one night stands. Maybe I’m ready for something more, something like you and Jen have.” Albert’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“Seriously?”

Jonathan nodded slowly, “I know I’ve said I enjoy my single life. Honestly, up until recently I have.” He paused for a moment, picking at the label on his beer. “What if I’m missing out on something wonderful? I mean, a couple years ago most of the guys in this room were just like us. Single Army men without any women or kids to tie us down. We could go anywhere and do anything we wanted. Now the majority of us are either married or at least have girlfriends. Things have changed. I see how happy most of them are. I mean, yeah they’ve changed, but they’ve changed for the better. Now they have even more reason to fight to come home safe.” Albert nodded as he listened quietly to his friend. 

“Before Jen, I was just like Ryan too. Partying when we were home, getting with different girls all the time. Now that I’ve met her, I can’t imagine life without her honestly.” Jonathan grinned over at Albert.

“Are you thinking about…” his voice trailed off as he gestured towards the fourth finger on his left hand. Albert blushed furiously and looked around the room to make sure Jen wasn’t close by.

“Shh, keep your voice down.” He leaned in closer to Jonathan. “I’m not quite ready to get down on one knee yet, but I’ll be damned if I haven’t thought about it.” He shook his head and laughed, “I honestly never saw myself settling down at this point in my life, but Jen…she’s been a game changer.” Jonathan ran his hands through his short honey blonde hair and sighed. He glanced back over at the bar and caught the eye of an attractive redhead. She gave him a seductive, come hither smile, telling Jonathan with just a look that he could have her if he wanted her. The old Jonathan would have gone right over to her, whispered a few compliments, and have her on her back in no time flat. That wasn’t who he wanted to be anymore. He wanted something more than that. He gave her a half smile, then returned his attention back to Albert.

“I’m telling you Al, I want to find what you have with Jen. I want to be happy like you two are.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, Jonathan.” Jennifer smiled as she sat back down at the table, this time in a chair instead of on Albert’s lap. He casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. “I have a friend…” she began, but Jonathan cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“No! No blind dates. I don’t want to be set up with someone you’re close to. If things don’t work out or end badly I don’t want to have it be awkward between us after.” Jen grinned as she scooped Jonathan’s phone up off the top of the table. It was locked, so she couldn’t open it. 

“Please?” she asked sweetly holding the phone out to him. He eyed her warily.

“Why do you need my phone?”

“Come on, Jonathan. Humor me?” He sighed as she held it up to his face to unlock it and slowly handed it back to her. Jen’s fingers moved quickly as she typed ferociously. She held up his phone, “Smile!” Jonathan gave her an amused smile before she began typing rapidly again. 

“What is your girlfriend doing on my phone?” Albert grinned as he watched Jen work.

“You’ll see,” was all he’d say. Jonathan simply shook his head and laughed. Ryan chose that moment to sit back down at the table beside Jonathan. He threw his arm around his shoulders and grinned as he leaned in to talk to him.

“Mission accomplished, bro!” Ryan nodded over towards the bar to where the blonde and the redhead stood, looking like they were waiting for them. “I’ve bagged two babes for us. Since I did all the work I’m taking first pick, and I chose blondie.” Jonathan laughed at his friend.

“Blondie? Do you even know her name?” Ryan sat there for a moment as if deep in thought. A frown marring his handsome face for only a brief second before the smile returned, “Susie, Sarah? What does it matter?” 

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he took another swig of beer, “You’re never going to change, Ry.”

“Why do I need to change? We spend most of our days out there risking our lives for our country. When I’m home, I don’t want any responsibilities. Give me a beautiful woman to keep my bed warm for the night and in the morning I’ll move on. I love my life.” Jonathan’s blue eyes stared into Ryan’s green gaze. He slowly nods.

“I know I used to be right there with you, but I’ve decided that’s just not what I want anymore.” Ryan stared at him in confusion.

“What is going on? Where is my friend Jonathan?” Ryan looked across the table to Jen and Albert. “I guess this is all your doing.” Albert laughed heartily, not taking offense to Ryan’s accusations, but Jen didn’t look happy at all by his comment.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jen asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her brown eyes turning darker by the minute. 

“You and Albert have been together for like two seconds, and now you’ve convinced Jonathan he’s ready for the leash too?” Albert’s blue eyes flashed with anger as he stood up from the table.

“Watch your fucking mouth, Ry.” Ryan held up his hands and looked down at the table.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m happy for you guys, truly.” Albert slowly sat back down and put his arm back around her shoulders, but his smile didn’t return. Ryan ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. “I just never expected Jonathan…” he let his voice trail off for a moment then shook his head, his smile returning. “Whatever dude. Your loss. Maybe I can get the girls to make a Ryan sandwich since you aren’t interested.” Jen groaned and rolled her eyes at him.

“So gross.” Ryan grinned over his shoulder as he stood back up from the table.

“Later.” When he got back to the bar, he one arm around each girl, whispered something in their ears. The girls giggled as they made their way out of the bar together. Jonathan chuckled softly as he watched them go, surprised that not even a part of him regretted not leaving with them. Jen had returned her attention to his phone and a couple minutes later she grinned over at him. 

“Ta-da!” she handed Jonathan back his phone and he took it from her giving her a suspicious look. 

“Do I even want to look?” Neither Jen nor Albert said anything as Jonathan looked down at his phone screen. He nearly spit out the beer he had just taken a sip of when he saw “LoveLink” on his screen. 

“What that fuck?” He looked back up at Jen, his handsome face a mask of shock. His fingers shook slightly as he looked over his profile she had set up for him using the photo she had just taken. “Are you serious right now?” He was surprised when his phone beeped, notifying him he got a message. He looked over at the picture of a pretty girl who looked to be standing in a closet or her room or something. She was wearing workout clothes, posing with her body twisted away from the camera. Her profile said her name was Kayla Summers and she was an aspiring model. Jonathan looked back up at Jen. “I don’t even know how to respond…” his voice trailed off. Jen rolled her eyes and laughed as she scooted her chair closer to him. 

“This is a dating app. I built you a profile, and that notification was someone who wants to talk to you. You can decide who you talk to and who you don’t. If you’re not interested, you just click on the ‘X’ at the bottom. If you are, then you click on the “heart” icon. If the person you’re interested in likes you back, then you can start chatting. It’s really very simple.” 

“And I need a dating app because?” He gave Jen a confident wink, “I’ve never really had a problem getting dates, Jen.” She hit his arm playfully and laughed. 

“Yes, you’re a hot Army man, I am well aware.” She gestured across the bar, “This is where you usually hang out Jonathan. How many meaningful connections have you come across?” He had to admit she was right. He’s met plenty of girls to hook up with, but never anyone he’d want to seriously date. Although, if he was honest, he never really gave any of them much of a chance. He bit his bottom lip then looked back down as his phone dinged again. This time it was a hot girl with short pink hair in a yellow bikini lounging in a pool. 

“Can you read profiles before deciding if you’re interested?” Jen smiled softly at him, happy he didn’t seem to want to make his choices based solely off looks. She spent the next few minutes showing him how to navigate the app. Once she was done, he had ended up sending messages back to a couple of women. Most of the conversation was pretty generic. “How did you know about this app anyway, Jen?” She looked over her shoulder at Albert who blushed furiously, and realization dawned on his handsome face. “No way! You, Albert?” He shrugged his broad shoulders and looked down at his beer. 

“What? It’s like Jen already said. This is where we normally hang out and we haven’t had much luck here. Most of the girls are looking to snag a military man, or they want just what we wanted. One night of great sex and that was it. I wanted something more.” He looked over at Jen and kissed her softly, “I wanted something real.” Jonathan shook his head, still in shock. 

“Well, alright, then. I guess I’m giving this a shot, but will you please keep this to yourselves?” Albert laughed heartily.

“Do you think I want everyone to know that’s what I had to do to find this beautiful woman? You’re secret’s safe with us. Right babe?” Jen smiled up at him.

“Of course. It’s no one’s business but yours anyway.” Jonathan smiled at his friends before returning his attention back to the phone. He had messaged the one girl with pink hair back. Her name was Alice. She sounded interesting and fun, and let’s face it she was super hot! After talking to her though, she struck him as a bit flighty and not really interested in something serious. The other girl, Kayla, was definitely beautiful, but he had no interest in dating a model who only thought about themselves. 

He hung around for a few more minutes before deciding to head out. He climbed into his Uber and checked his phone again as it drove the ten miles to his apartment. Jonathan’s fingers scrolled through quickly skipping over photo after photo until suddenly his heart stopped and his finger froze over the ‘X’ on the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_ **

Evelyn sipped her glass of Chardonnay as she sat at the bar, waiting once again for Alec to show up. She had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t be pulled into his trap again, yet when he called her she came running right to him. She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling wondering just what she was doing with her life. So far, all of her attempts at real relationships have all be complete disasters. When she was a teenager in high school, she never went on dates. Most boys thought she was just this nerdy weirdo who was constantly scribbling in her notebooks. When she got to college, she finally began to come out of her shell a bit. Her roommate, Claire, helped her tremendously. She showed her how to do makeup and what kind of clothes to wear, and next thing Evelyn knew she started getting noticed by the boys on campus. That led her to her first boyfriend, Noah. He was tall, dark, and incredibly handsome. He was a quiet, charming, intellectual, who stole Evelyn’s heart right from the beginning. He was her first everything. They stayed together for two years. It was tough, but they decided to break up when Noah was accepted into the Harvard School of Medicine. Evelyn was heartbroken, but she finally started dating again about six months after he left. So far, Noah had been her longest relationship and her most serious one. Since him, she had just not had any luck finding someone to settle down with. Evelyn had become successful in her career, but what she wanted most was to get married and have a family. 

When she met Alec three months ago, she thought her luck might be changing. He was definitely handsome and so very charming. They met at a writer’s convention she had attended in New York. Evelyn had always dreamed of becoming a writer. She of course was an English major at college. By the time she had graduated, she had finished her first novel. A year after sending her novel to publisher after publisher, she actually got signed. Here she was, three years later, two novels published, currently working on her third. Romance was her chosen field, but all sorts of genres intrigued her. Alec, was a mystery/suspense writer. At least he was trying to be. He had yet to get published. It wasn’t long into their relationship that Evelyn realized he was just using her to try to help him get his own publishing deal. When she found out he had been playing her, she immediately ended the relationship. 

Yet here she was on a Saturday night, sitting alone at the bar, waiting for him to arrive. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She looked down at the phone, expecting to see Alec’s name, but saw Claire’s instead. She quickly answered.

“Hey,” was all she said. Claire was definitely not a fan of Alec’s and would be livid if she knew what she was doing.

“Babe!” she exclaimed. Evelyn immediately smiled into the phone. No matter what was going on in her life, Claire had a way of making her smile. “How did your meeting with your publisher go?”

“It went amazing. They love my new chapters.”

“That’s great, hun.” Claire giggled and whispered something to someone that Evelyn couldn’t quite make out. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” she laughed. “Adam was just trying to take my picture again.” Evelyn sighed heavily. Claire had met Adam around the same time she met Alec, but she met him under very different circumstances. She’d used a dating app called LoveLink. Evelyn thought she was insane for doing it, but so far Adam had been nothing but wonderful to her best friend. She loved Claire like a sister, but she couldn’t help the jealousy she felt whenever she was around the two of them. They just seemed so happy together, that it was almost too much to bear. Especially on a night like tonight, when she was pathetically sitting here alone waiting for Alec to show his face. “So, you’re coming home tomorrow right?”

“Yeah. My flight should land around noon tomorrow. You’re still picking me up right?”

“Of course. What are your plans for your last night in the big city?” Evelyn didn’t want to lie to Claire, so she decided to just keep her answer vague.

“I’m sitting at the bar in the hotel having a drink to wind down a bit.” Alec chose that moment to walk through the doors to the bar. He glanced around the room until he spotted Evelyn. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, his brown eyes penetrating her with his stare. She felt her heart quicken as she stared back at him. “Hey, Claire. I’m going to finish my drink and make it an early night. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure, babe. Get some rest.”

“I will,” she quickly ended the call just as Alec reached her at the bar. He flashed her his heart stopping, dimpled smile. He leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before taking the chair beside hers. “I was surprised to get your call.” Evelyn watched her glass as she swirled the wine around, refusing to look at him. 

“I wanted to apologize,” he began, and Evelyn raised her blue eyes to his as he tucked her long brown curls behind her ear. She shivered under his fleeting touch. Evelyn leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. He laughed nervously as he called over the bartender. “Whiskey, neat.” The bartender quickly poured his drink and headed to the other end of the bar. Alec took a sip of his drink, then looked back to Evelyn. “I’m sorry for what happened between us.”

“You mean for you using me?” He flinched slightly at her accusation, but he didn’t deny it. He reached over to take her hand and she let him. 

“I’m sorry I treated you that way. I really do like you, Evelyn. I was actually hoping we could start over,” he looked over at her, his brown eyes full of hope and Evelyn could feel herself giving in. She was just so tired of being alone. Maybe things could be different this time around. She gave him a soft smile as a blush rose in her cheeks. 

“I liked you too.” Alec leaned in closer to her. She could smell the musk of his cologne as his warm breath tickled her ear. 

“Why don’t we head upstairs to your room and I can show you how much I’ve missed you?” Evelyn’s heart began to pound in her chest as Alec brushed his lips across her cheek. “Don’t you remember how perfect we fit together, Evelyn?” The sex between them had always been good, Evelyn couldn’t deny that to herself. Was it mind blowing? No. Did that matter at the moment? Hell, no! It had been over two months since she’d last had sex, and her body needed the attention he wanted to give her.

She slipped off the chair, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the elevators. Once they were alone inside, Alec pushed her up against the back wall and kissed her hungrily. Evelyn moaned softly as his hands immediately reached under the black dress she was wearing. She nearly melted the moment his fingers caressed her through the lace of her panties, feeling how wet she already was. 

“My, my, someone is excited…” his voice whispered seductively as he started to reach inside. He quickly withdrew his hand and let her skirt fall when the elevator doors dinged, announcing it’s stop on one of the floors. An old couple walked onto the elevator, giving Evelyn and Alec a warm smile. “What floor?” Alec asked them.

“Forty-two, please.” Alec hit the button for their floor. They rode in silence until the elevator finally stopped on their floor. They slowly exited the elevator without saying a word. When the doors closed, Alec was all over her again. 

“You would have to have the penthouse, wouldn’t you?” He growled against her neck as his hands roughly grabbed her breasts. 

“The publishers love me, what can I say?” she laughed huskily as her hand massaged his hard length through his slacks. When they reached the floor for the penthouse, Evelyn had to enter her code to open the doors. Evelyn headed straight for the bar and poured them both a drink. Alec took his glass from her hands, slowly bringing it to his perfect lips. He eyed her for a moment above the rim of his glass before he drank it all in one quick flick of his wrist. He sat his glass down gently on the bar, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Just as his lips were about to take hers again his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He sighed in frustration, looking up at her with apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just need to see who that is.” He took a step back from her as he pulled out his phone. Alec’s handsome face darkened for a moment as he quickly typed a response to the text he had just received. He shoved the phone back in his jacket pocket and scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He turned back to Evelyn with a wary smile.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything is fine.” Alec quickly removed his jacket and haphazardly threw it over the bar stool. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared inside the bathroom and softly shut the door behind him. His phone started vibrating again in his jacket pocket. Slowly it fell to the floor, the phone falling out of the pocket just before the jacket hit the floor. Evelyn glanced over towards the still closed bathroom door, then back down at the phone. As she stooped to pick it up, it vibrated again. Her curiosity got the best of her and she read the message that appeared on his screen. 

**_Sally: What is taking you so long? You were only supposed to be going out to pick up diapers for the baby._ **

Evelyn felt her heart freeze in her chest. Alec emerged from the bathroom, his smile slowly fading as he saw her holding his phone and jacket. He closed his eyes as he lowered his head.

“Evelyn, I swear it’s not…” he began but she cut him off with the wave of her hand. 

“You know what, don’t. Don’t even bother. I was so stupid to think…” she tossed him his phone and jacket. “You should go.”

“Please, Evelyn. Let me explain.”

“You have either a wife or girlfriend and a child! How could you do this to me…to them?”

Alec rubbed his face in his hands, then met her angry blue gaze. “I’m sorry. I should have told you about Sally and Emily. Sally is my ex-girlfriend. We broke up eight months ago, and right before I met you she calls me up and tells me she’s pregnant with my kid.” He began to pace around the hotel room as he continued his story. “I met you and…” he rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. “I was desperate to get published, Evelyn. All of a sudden I was going to be a father, and I was scared out of my mind. I didn’t know how I was going to help take care of a baby.” He stopped and took her hands in his, “I really do care about you Evelyn.” She looked into his eyes and wanted to believe what he was saying. He had just lied to her so much, how could she possibly believe him now. 

“What are you doing here? Are you and Sally…” her voice trailed off and Alec shook his head. 

“No! We are not together. I’m just trying to do right by her and Emily.” He looked so sincere; Evelyn couldn’t help but believe him. “I want to be with you, I want to give our relationship another chance. Are you willing to accept me and the fact that I have a child with someone else?” Evelyn pulled her hands from his grasp and walked over to the terrace. She stared out over the beautiful lights of Manhattan and sighed. 

“If you’d been up front with me from the beginning…” She paused as she shivered against the chill of the night air. Slowly she turned towards him, her eyes glistening with tears, “I believe you Alec. I don’t think you meant to hurt me. If you’d have just told me the truth from the start. I would have tried to help you get published, and I would have accepted the fact that you had a child with someone else.” She slowly walked over to him and touched his cheek, “I’m sorry. I just can’t be with someone I can’t trust.” Alec’s hand grabbed the one at his cheek and held it there. He turned his head, pressing a kiss into her palm. She gave him a sad smile. “I wish you nothing but the best, Alec.” He swallowed hard as he pulled his jacket back on, stuffing his phone in his pocket. Alec stood there for a moment, then pulled her body close to his, resting his forehead against hers.

“I will always regret…” his voice trailed off not finishing the sentence. He kissed her gently before quickly releasing her and disappearing into the elevator. 

Once he was gone, Evelyn sat down on the end of the king size bed her whole body feeling numb. Why did this always happen to her? She always, always seemed to pick the wrong man. Either she couldn’t get them to stay or she couldn’t get rid of them. Evelyn ordered a large ice cream sundae from room service, climbed into her PJs and settled into her big bed by herself. She grabbed her laptop and tried to write some on her new book but found she just couldn’t concentrate. Evelyn lay back on her mound of pillows and started thinking about Claire and Adam. They met on that dating app. Maybe she should try it too. What harm could it do? It’s not like she was having any luck on her own, right? 

She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and downloaded the app. Her fingers quickly set up her account. It asked for a picture, so she scrolled through her photo album and chose a recent one that Adam actually had taken of her with her own phone. She was looking up at the camera, almost shyly, but a soft smile curved on her full lips. One of her hands was buried in her long brown curls, while the other hovered near her mouth. Evelyn had to admit Adam was an amazing photographer. She usually hated pictures of herself, but this one made her look beautiful. It took her twenty more minutes before she finished setting up her profile. Once it was done, she began scrolling through the available men. The first one she came across was Ash Evan. He was certainly handsome, but her eye immediately locked onto the gold band on his left hand. She scanned his profile, and what he had written there threw up red flags immediately. She quickly hit the ‘X’ and moved on. She did hit the heart icon on a few matches. Oliver was a remarkably successful, businessman. He was interesting, but she wasn’t sure how serious he was about finding a lasting relationship. Daniel was a doctor. Evelyn had to admit that was a huge turn on, but he seemed to be super busy with the research he was doing. She wasn’t sure how much time he’d actually have to put into a relationship. Then she saw him and her heart stopped beating in her chest. Jonathan Hayes was absolutely gorgeous. He had short honey blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and long scar above his left eye. His smile alone was enough to make Evelyn’s knees weak. At least, they would have been if she’d been standing. His profile mentioned deployment, which made Evelyn assume he was in some branch of military. Something in his eyes made her want to hit the heart icon. There was something about him that drew her in, and made her want to get to know him. Her fingers trembled as she quickly hit the icon, and she waited…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three:_ **

Jonathan stood in front of the sink in his small bathroom, brushing his teeth, continuously glancing down at his phone that lay on the edge of the sink. Despite his constant attention to it, he nearly jumped out of his skin when it finally dinged. He quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, grabbing his phone with still damp hands. He opened the app and grinned when he saw he had a new match, and it was exactly who he had been hoping for. Jonathan climbed into his queen size bed, leaning back against the headboard as he quickly sent her a message. He was nervous, and he never got nervous talking to girls. Why was this one different? He shook his head and waited for her to respond. 

**_Jonathan: Hello, Evelyn. Does it make me sound pathetic if I admit I’m nervous?_ **

Jonathan waited patiently for her to respond. Evelyn bit her bottom lip and a slow smile spread across her lips as she read his message. So, he was nervous?

“Not as nervous as I am,” she mumbled to herself as she sat back against the pillows, thinking of something to say back. 

**_Evelyn: Not at all. I’d be willing to bet I’m more nervous than you are._ **

**_Jonathan: It’s nice to know I’m not alone in my nervousness. This is my first attempt at online dating._ **

**_Evelyn: lol Me too. My best friend met her current boyfriend on here, so I thought I’d give it a chance._ **

Jonathan chuckled in surprise. So, they had something in common already. He grinned as he typed his response.

**_Jonathan: That’s so funny. My buddy’s girlfriend took my phone from me tonight and signed me up. They apparently met on here too. Looks like we have something in common already. 😉_ **

Evelyn laughed and nodded her head, “Looks like we do.” 

**_Evelyn: Looks that way. 😊 How’s the experience on here been for you so far?_ **

**_Jonathan: Well…_ **

**_Evelyn: Hmm, doesn’t seem like you’re too enthusiastic about it._ **

**_Jonathan: I’m very happy to have matched with you._ **

**_Evelyn: Smooth 😉_ **

Jonathan laughed, happy she seemed to not take herself too seriously. 

**_Jonathan: It’s the truth. It’s really hard to make a real connection with someone when you do what I do for a living._ **

**_Evelyn: What is it that you do exactly?_ **

**_Jonathan: Army._ **

**_Evelyn: Seriously? Lucky for you, I’m very familiar with that life._ **

Jonathan was surprised, but pleasantly so. If she grew up in this kind of life it’ll be much easier for her to understand why he’s gone for weeks, or months at a time. 

**_Jonathan: You’re not kidding?_ **

**_Evelyn: Not at all. Army brat. My dad retired from the Army. We moved around all the time. It was great to see all the different places, but it’s hard on a kid. You never really got a chance to make friends before you had to leave again. I finally got to where I just didn’t even try anymore._ **

Jonathan wasn’t sure what to say for a moment. His heart ached for the young Evelyn. Always left alone without friends. 

**_Jonathan: That sounds very lonely._ **

**_Evelyn: It was, but when I got to college things changed. I met my best friend Claire, and she helped me open up. The rest is history. 😊_ **

**_Jonathan: I have to admit something to you. When I first saw your profile, I knew there was something about you. I just knew that you’d get it. You seem so familiar to me somehow._ **

**_Evelyn: Almost like we’ve met before?_ **

**_Jonathan: Do you believe in fate?_ **

Evelyn felt her heart beat faster and she nodded her head, even though there was no one else there to see it. 

**_Evelyn: Absolutely._ **

**_Jonathan: I swear this isn’t a line, but your profile is the only one I’ve really wanted to swipe on._ **

**_Evelyn: 😆 I have a really hard time believing that._ **

**_Jonathan: 😮 Why?_ **

**_Evelyn: You defend our country, you want a meaningful connection, and you’re hot. 🔥 You have to be swamped with right swipes._ **

Jonathan felt his heart quicken at her comment. It wasn’t the first time someone had called him hot, but it meant something more coming from her for some reason he couldn’t put his finger on.

**_Jonathan: Damn…you think I’m hot?? 😉_ **

**_Evelyn: 🙄 That’s what you got from what I just said?_ **

**_Jonathan: I’m just teasing you. 😉 All joking aside, attracting them isn’t the issue…_ **

**_Evelyn: What’s the issue then?_ **

**_Jonathan: Well…TBH it’s mostly girls looking to bag a guy in uniform._ **

**_Evelyn: How do you know I’m not one of them?_ **

**_Jonathan: 😮 Well…chances are you’re not since you’re an Army brat._ **

**_Evelyn: Good point._ **

**_Jonathan: And…so far you haven’t asked me for a shirtless picture of me holding my rifle in a very particular way._ **

Evelyn nearly spit out the wine she had just taken a sip of. Was he serious? She thought about it for a moment and shrugged her shoulders.  
“Can’t say I blame them? I wouldn’t mind seeing that myself, but I wouldn’t ask him for one…” She paused for a moment then grinned, “Not yet anyway.”

**_Evelyn: 😂 Key words there are ‘so far’ 😉_ **

**_Jonathan: Haha! Do you want one? 😉_ **

**_Evelyn: Only if it doesn’t make you run away…_ **

**_Jonathan: lol I don’t run away, Evelyn. I’m a soldier._ **

**_Evelyn: A soldier with a collection of half-naked pictures to share?_ **

**_Jonathan: lol_ **

**_Evelyn: …I’m not getting that picture am I? ☹_ **

**_Jonathan: Nope…not yet anyway. 😉_ **

**_Evelyn: Look at you, teasing me already._ **

**_Jonathan: Hahaha. I’m not doing it on purpose. This is my first attempt at online dating. I’m just trying to figure out where to draw the line._ **

**_Evelyn: Okay, I’ll give you that since it’s my first time too._ **

**_Jonathan: Had much luck yet? I mean I know I’m amazing and all that, but have you connected to anyone else?_ **

**_Evelyn: You’re the longest conversation I’ve had so far._ **

Jonathan was surprised at how happy that made him. He really liked Evelyn so far. She was beautiful, funny, and smart. He couldn’t help wondering why she was even on this site to begin with. He had good reason, and he couldn’t wait to find out hers.

**_Jonathan: Same. 😊 I have to admit I was skeptical about all this Evelyn, but after talking to you I’m beginning to rethink this whole online dating thing._ **

**_Evelyn: Should I be worried you’re already going to dump me for some other girl on here?_ **

**_Jonathan: Evelyn, you’re beautiful, smart, and funny. I’d be stupid if I didn’t talk to you._ **

**_Evelyn: You really think I’m beautiful?_ **

**_Jonathan: YES! I can’t wait to see you IRL, though._ **

Evelyn felt herself blush at the thought of being in the same room with him. She wanted it and feared it at the same time. Would she measure up to what he expects her to be?

**_Evelyn: Thank you. 😊 You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself._ **

**_Jonathan: You like my profile picture then?_ **

**_Evelyn: Of course…but anyone can take a decent selfie, right?_ **

**_Jonathan: I didn’t take it actually. My buddy’s girlfriend did this evening._ **

**_Evelyn: My best friend’s boyfriend is a photographer. He actually took mine too._ **

**_Jonathan: Here’s another one for you…_ **

Jonathan quickly searched through his photos and chose one of him and Ryan that was taken just before their last mission. He was shirtless, sitting on the hood of a hummer and Ryan stood beside him. Ryan was shirtless too, but he was confident enough in his looks that he didn’t really fear Evelyn liking Ryan better than him. He hit send and waited for her to respond. 

Evelyn’s heart stopped when she looked at the picture he just sent her. How was it possible for a man to be that freaking gorgeous?? She barely glanced at his friend, although he was attractive too she had to admit. All Evelyn wanted to do was stare at that picture of Jonathan, and let her thoughts run wild. She throbbed with need, her brush with Alec earlier, along with images of Jonathan were enough to drive a woman insane with need. 

**_Evelyn: Wow…I just realized I have a serious weakness for camo…_ **

**_Jonathan: 🔥 Very much noted! It just so happens that I wear camo ALL the time. 😉_ **

**_Evelyn: I have to admit…you wear it exceptionally well._ **

**_Jonathan: Thanks!_ **

**_Evelyn: You still haven’t told me what you do in the military, or can you talk about it?_ **

**_Jonathan: I can to an extent, but I’ll have to leave those details for tomorrow._ **

**_Evelyn: I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to keep me interested._ **

**_Jonathan: And it’s working. 😉_ **

**_Evelyn: 🙄 Mayyyybe…._ **

**_Jonathan: Talk tomorrow then?_ **

**_Evelyn: I expect a full breakdown of your duties, Soldier._ **

**_Jonthan: Roger that! 😊_ **

**_Evelyn: Goodnight, Soldier._ **

**_Jonathan: Goodnight, gorgeous. ❤_ **

Jonathan plugged up his phone and lay down in the darkness, a content smile on his handsome face. When Jonathan first started on the app, he didn’t have much hope on finding someone who wasn’t simply looking for a hook up. That he could find on his own without the help of the app. What he wanted, what he craved was something real. From the moment he saw Evelyn’s profile he knew she was going to be something special. He felt giddy like a schoolboy after talking with her, and he couldn’t wait to talk to her again tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, Jonathan rolled over onto his stomach, thinking of Evelyn as sleep took over his body.

Evelyn continued to stare at the picture Jonathan sent to her for a while after her conversation with him had ended. This man, this funny, smart, gorgeous man was everything she had ever hoped to find in a man. If she was honest with herself, she was a bit nervous about dating someone in the military. Yes, it’s true she understood the life since her Dad had been a lifer, but that didn’t mean she wanted it for herself. It’s hard on a family. She remembers how her mother would worry and fret about whether or not her dad would make it home safely. Her mom was always alone, taking care of her and her brother, Zane. She mentally shook herself. She shouldn’t worry herself with the what ifs now. She’s just beginning to get to know him. There was no need to worry about that kind of thing yet. Finally she lay her phone down and snuggled into the down comforter and let herself drift off to sleep, thinking of Jonathan Hayes.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four:_ **

Jonathan kept looking at his phone as if staring at it would make a message from Evelyn show up. Albert watched him as he did his squats, Jonathan’s eyes glancing at his phone with each bend of his knees. He laughed softly as he spotted his best friend. Once Jonathan was finished with his third set, he turned to look at Albert. He stared over at him with amusement in his eyes and Jonathan rolled his eyes as he wiped the sweat from his face. 

“What are you staring at?” he grumbled as he took a long drink of water from his water bottle. Albert continued to grin at his friend. 

“Who is she?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I knew it!” he exclaimed with a laugh. “Did you meet her through the app?”

“Maybe.” Jonathan frowned down at his phone for a moment before he turned his attention back to the amount of weight he was adding to the barbell. He lay down on the bench and Albert hovered over him, his hands ready to catch the weight if he needed him. 

“Well…?”

“Dude, can we concentrate on our workout?”

Albert chuckled, “Come on, Jonny, talk to me. You have to know I’m the only guy around who won’t give you a hard time about this.” He did his twenty reps in silence. He sat the bar in it’s cradle and slowly sat up. He took another drink of water before he spoke.

“Her name is Evelyn.” Jonathan pulled out his phone, pulled the app up, and showed Albert Evelyn’s picture. His eyes widened as he exclaimed.

“Damn, she’s fire dude.” Jonathan grinned despite how crappy his mood was at the moment. His friend wasn’t wrong. He knew they had a great connection so far, so he couldn’t understand why she hadn’t answered any of his messages yet. It was Sunday, and most people didn’t work on Sundays. Maybe she did though, he thought to himself. They never did get into what she did for a living. “Earth to Jonathan,” Albert gave his shoulder a gentle nudge to break him from his trance. Jonathan cleared his throat and took another drink of water. 

“Yeah, she really seems like an amazing person. There’s more to her than her looks. She’s funny and smart. Plus, she’s an Army brat, so she completely understands our life…” his voice trailed off. 

“But?”

“I dunno. I just thought we really connected, but she’s not answering any of my messages today.” Jonathan shrugged as he lay back down on the bench to do more reps. 

“Maybe she’s working. What does she do for a living?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he huffed as he brought the bar up and down in a steady pace. “I never asked her, and she never said.” Albert laughed softly and shook his head.

“Did you talk about anything other than you?” Jonathan set the bar in it’s cradle with a loud thud as he sat up and looked at Albert.

“We didn’t just talk about me, okay? Her work just never came into conversation.” Jonathan bristled as his friend, but deep down he knew Albert was right. He should have asked more about her and what she does. Maybe she wasn’t answering because she thinks he’s an egotistical prick who only likes to talk about himself. 

“Look, dude, I don’t think there’s anything to stress over at the moment. You’ve had one good conversation with her. Give her some time. Maybe she’s working or has some other reason why she hasn’t answered you yet.” Jonathan wiped his face with a towel then bent down to retrieve his things. He nodded slowly and gave Albert a small smile. He nearly dropped his phone when it suddenly dinged in his hand. He broke into a grin when he saw a green dot beside her name and a new message from her popped up on his screen. Albert laughed at his friend. “Looks like someone just sent you a message.” 

Jonathan turned away from Albert and opened her message and read…

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Evelyn’s flight was delayed due to some sort of mechanical issue. She sat in the first-class lounge and stretched lazily. She had taken out her laptop and decided to start on a new chapter to her new book. Her flight was supposed to leave at 6am, but it was now almost 7am. Finally, she heard the announcement that her flight was about to begin boarding. The only flight she could book on such short notice had her flying through Atlanta before heading to Savannah. Evelyn pulled out her phone to shoot Claire and her mother a quick text to let them know about the delay. She had just sent the text when her phone battery died. 

“Seriously??” she groaned. After talking to Jonathan last night, she must have forgotten to plug her phone up to charge. She tossed it into her purse, packed up her laptop, and headed to the gate to catch her flight. Thankfully, she was able to charge it some while in flight. When she landed in Atlanta, she only had thirty minutes to make it to her next flight. Evelyn practically ran across the Atlanta airport to make it to her next gate in time. She plugged her phone back in to continue to charge on the short flight from Atlanta to Savannah. Evelyn waited patiently for her bags, then headed outside to look for Claire. She grinned when she saw her best friend pull up in front of her. Claire ran around the car and pulled Evelyn close for a hug. 

“Welcome home!”

“I’ve only been gone for three days, Claire.”

“Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?” Evelyn laughed, but it warmed her heart that her friend seemed to love her so much. Going most of her life without close friends, really made her appreciate Claire all the more. 

“I missed you too,” Evelyn smiled as she put her suitcase in the backseat of Claire’s tiny mini-Cooper. Claire was on the short side, so this car really suited her. Despite Evelyn being average height for a woman at only 5’6”, she still felt like she had to fold herself up to get into her car. She pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it back on. She was surprised to find several messages from Jonathan. A pleased blush crept into her cheeks as she opened the app to read what he had written.

**_Jonathan: Good morning sunshine._ **

Evelyn tried to keep her excitement inside when she went to the next message.

**_Jonathan: Moved on from me already?!? ☹_ **

‘No!’ her mind screamed as she went onto the next.

**_Jonathan: Are you playing hard to get or do you really just don’t want to talk to me? 🤔_ **

Evelyn began to feel a bit of panic as she moved to the next message.

**_Jonathan: Come on, Evelyn. If you’re not interested, I’d rather you just be honest with me. 😕_ **

Evelyn didn’t even take the time to read any more of his messages. She opened the chat and immediately sent him a message.

**_Evelyn: I’m not ghosting you, and I’m still very much interested if you still are. Sorry I couldn’t answer your messages. I had an early flight home this morning, and my phone died right before we boarded. I just landed and saw your messages. 😟 I wasn’t ignoring you, I swear._ **

Evelyn waited for what felt like forever when she saw the three dots flashing across the bottom of her text screen, indicating he was typing. Her heart began to race wildly, waiting for his response. 

Jonathan practically sighed with relief when he read her message. So, she wasn’t ignoring him after all. She’d just been unavailable to talk. He wanted to laugh at the relief he felt. He quickly typed another message to her. 

**_Jonathan: Whew! 😌 You had me sweating bullets over here. I kept going through our last conversation, wondering what I said to piss you off or change your mind about getting to know me better._ **

Evelyn laughed softly to herself at his response. 

**_Evelyn: Impossible!_ **

**_Jonathan: I can’t begin to tell you how relieved I am to hear that. 😊 I also realized during my hours of self-criticism over our last conversation that I never asked you what you did for a living._ **

**_Evelyn: Hmm, I guess you didn’t. It’s okay though. I’m a writer._ **

**_Jonathan: That’s so cool. What do you write?_ **

**_Evelyn: You’re going to laugh. 😨_ **

**_Jonathan: Why would I laugh?_ **

**_Evelyn: I write novels…of the romantic kind._ **

**_Jonathan: Why would I laugh about that?_ **

**_Evelyn: A romance novelist on a dating app? You don’t find that at least a little bit funny?_ **

**_Jonathan: 🤔 Well…maybe a little ironic, but not really funny. Just because you haven’t found your true match doesn’t mean you can’t imagine what it is to have it. That might be what makes you an even better romance writer. It means you still have hope it will happen. You haven’t given up on it._ **

‘Holy shit,’ Evelyn thought to herself as she read what Jonathan had written. That wasn’t the response she got from most guys when they found out what she did for a living. 

**_Evelyn: Sorry, I had to reread what you wrote a couple of times to see if I was really reading it correctly._ **

**_Jonathan: 😨 Should I be worried?? Did I say something wrong? Sometimes I don’t put things right…_ **

**_Evelyn: No! What you said was really sweet. Thank you. 😘_ **

**_Jonathan: I love to read, but I have to admit I’ve never read a romance novel. My mother loves to read them, and she always had paperbacks laying all over our house when I was growing up._ **

**_Evelyn: I write romance, but I love to read all kinds of stuff. I’ve been toying around with the idea of writing a suspense/romance novel. I’m just not sure how my publishers or my readers would think of it.  
Jonathan: I say go for it. You never know until you try._ **

**_Evelyn: True. We’ll see. 😉 That reminds me, you were supposed to explain what you do in the Army._ **

Jonathan looked up from his phone and saw Albert was still standing there watching him with a smirk on his handsome face. He rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’ve just never seen you like this before.” Albert placed his hand over his heart gently and pretended to tear up, “It’s a beautiful thing.” Jonathan quickly rolled up his towel and snapped it against his ass with a laugh. 

“Get the hell outta here!” Albert laughed as he headed over to the treadmills.

“I guess our workout is over.” He waved as he jumped onto the treadmill. “I’ll be sure to tell Jen how everything is going.” Jonathan rolled his eyes and headed to the locker room. He sent Evelyn a quick message to let her know he was jumping in the shower really quick. Jonathan swore it had to be the quickest shower he’d ever taken in his life. 

**_Jonathan: I’m baaack!_ **

**_Evelyn: lol That was fast._ **

**_Jonathan: Probably the quickest I’ve ever showered, including when I was in basic._ **

**_Evelyn: 😊 So…?_ **

**_Jonathan: Okay so…I’m a scout._ **

**_Evelyn: What does that mean?_ **

**_Jonathan: It means that in hostile territory, I go in first and make sure it’s safe for the rest of the squad._ **

**_Evelyn: 😟 That sounds super dangerous. I mean, I know being in the Army there’s always danger, but going in first…that’s scary._ **

**_Jonathan: It can be, especially in urban settings._ **

**_Evelyn: That’s some serious responsibility too._ **

**_Jonathan: It’s my job to keep my team safe._ **

**_Evelyn: You seem to take it very seriously, that’s a good thing._ **

**_Jonathan: Mistakes are very costly._ **

**_Evelyn: So…it’s noted you’re a super sexy, super strong, super serious Soldier. 🔥😍_ **

**_Jonathan: 😉 😘_ **

**_Evelyn: Okay, change of subject stat! lol Tell me about your family._ **

**_Jonathan: 😮 Harsh change of subject._ **

**_Evelyn: Sorry, had to do it. Things were getting too…_ **

**_Jonathan: Noted. 😉 Okay, honestly, I am who I am because of my family._ **

**_Evelyn: Is anyone else in the military?_ **

**_Jonathan: Nope. My two brothers live up in Maine close to our parents._ **

**_Evelyn: What do they do?_ **

**_Jonathan: Well, my mom is a teacher. My dad and brothers are all lobster fishermen. My parents have been together for over 30 years and they’re still very much in love._ **

**_Evelyn: 🥰 That’s amazing. We have another thing in common it seems. My parents have been married for nearly 35 years._ **

**_Jonathan: Couple goals. Am I right?_ **

**_Evelyn: lol Definitely! It’s just so hard to find that person, you know? Someone you connect with on such a high level that you can actually see forever with them. That’s what I’m looking for._ **

**_Jonathan: …you know what? A month ago, hell even a week ago, I might have laughed at that. I’m going to be honest with you Evelyn. I’ve played the field so to speak for most of my life. I’ve had maybe two serious girlfriends in the past. One was in high school and I one was a fellow soldier. I enjoyed my carefree bachelor lifestyle. I’d go out with my buddies and go home with a girl, then get up and leave without any strings attached. It was great but… 🤔 That’s not what I want anymore. I’m done with that. I want to find someone who’s willing to put up with me and my stubbornness for the rest of her life. Someone who understands me and loves me despite my flaws. I want a family. I want forever._ **

Evelyn felt her breath catch in her throat as she read Jonathan’s text. So, he’d played the field a lot so it seemed. That didn’t really bother her. She imagined lots of guys, especially soldiers who never knew when they’d be deployed again, would go for one night stands over relationships. It was probably just easier that way. But now Jonathan wanted something real. He wanted to find his forever, and Evelyn found herself praying she would be what he was looking for. Her fingers trembled a bit as she typed her response.

**_Evelyn: Let’s hope we both find our forevers. 😊_ **

**_Jonathan: I don’t want to say this to scare you, but I’m kinda hoping I already have. 😉_ **

“Holy shit!” Evelyn exclaimed out loud, apparently scaring Claire enough to make her jerk her steering wheel slightly, earning a loud horn blast from the oncoming traffic.

“Jesus Evelyn,” Claire held her hand to her heart. “You scared the shit out of me!” Evelyn blushed and grinned sheepishly at her friend.

“Sorry Claire.”

“What the hell was that about?” Evelyn sighed as she began to confess what she did the night before, including everything that happened with Alec. Claire listened intently, not saying anything until Evelyn was finished. “So…that’s why you’ve not been paying me any attention this entire ride to your place? You’re talking to the hot soldier guy you met on LoveLink?” Evelyn nodded slowly. A huge grin spread across Claire’s face and she began to bounce in her seat excitedly. “OMG! You have to show me a picture of him. I need to see it!” Evelyn quickly brought up his profile picture and the other picture Jonathan had sent her the night before. “Daaaaamn! He’s so freakin’ hot! Don’t tell Adam I said that, but wow!”

“He’s been so amazing so far,” Evelyn stared dreamily at her phone. Claire laughed at her friend. “What’s so funny?”

“I haven’t seen you like this over a guy since…probably Noah.” Evelyn thought about what Claire said for a moment and realized she was right. She hadn’t felt like this in a very long time. No other guy she’d dated since Noah, not even Alec had made her feel like this. It honestly freaked her out a bit. “No, don’t you dare Evie!” She turned to Claire, a bit startled, and her cheeks flushed.

“What?”

“You’re starting to question things and over think.” Evelyn rolled her eyes. 

“Sometimes it really sucks how well you know me.” Claire grinned and shrugged.

“That’s what best friends are for, right?” Evelyn laughed softly.

“I suppose. It’s just been so long since I’ve felt this way, and it’s happened so quickly. It’s kind of scary.” Claire nodded in understanding.

“I know it can be, hun. Just try not to over think things and go with the flow. See what happens.” Evelyn sighed as she began typing her response to Jonathan.

**_Evelyn: Me too. 😊_ **

**_Jonathan: 😉 So…would I be moving too fast if I asked you out on a date?_ **

Evelyn gasped, “He’s asking me out on a date!” Claire squealed happily, taking her hands from the wheel for just a moment to clap her hands excitedly. 

“Yes!” 

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“Absolutely not! You like this guy, and he seems to like you too. Why not go for it?” Evelyn chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it for a moment. “If you want some security, Adam and I could be at the same restaurant or something at the same time. That way you won’t be ‘alone’ with him, per say.” Evelyn nodded and turned her chin up confidently.

“No. I’m a grown woman, and I can do this by myself.” Claire didn’t let her disappointment show on her face as she gave Evelyn a smile.

“Great!” Before Evelyn could respond, Jonathan had sent another message.

**_Jonathan: Does your silence mean I am moving too fast?? 😟_ **

**_Evelyn: No, I was just thinking I didn’t want to disappoint you._ **

**_Jonathan: lol That would never happen._ **

**_Evelyn: What if RL me isn’t what you imagined?_ **

**_Jonathan: Evelyn, you’re beautiful, kind, smart, and funny. How could I possibly be disappointed?_ **

**_Evelyn: 😊 You’re so sweet. Thank you. Of course, I’d love to go out on a date with you._ **

**_Jonathan: Really?!?!?_ **

**_Evelyn: lol Yes!_ **

**_Jonathan: How about tonight?_ **

**_Evelyn: Tonight works for me, but we’re about an hour away from each other. I live in Savannah, and I assume you’re at Fort Stewart?_ **

**_Jonathan: Yes, but I have no problem meeting you in Savannah. Savannah is a gorgeous city._ **

**_Evelyn: It is. I own a house in historic Savannah. Some days when I’m in need of inspiration I just walk around the square and observe. It’s a wonderful city._ **

**_Jonathan: So, where should we meet then?_ **

**_Evelyn: I’ll get us a reservation at the Olde Pink House. Have you heard of it?_ **

**_Jonathan: I have, but I haven’t eaten there before._ **

**_Evelyn: It’s wonderful. How about around 7?_ **

**_Jonathan: I’m there. I can’t wait to meet you in person Evelyn._ **

**_Evelyn: Me too. See you then._ **

Evelyn sighed as she put her phone back in her purse. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Jonathan that she didn’t realize Claire had been parked in front of her house for the last ten minutes. She looked at Evelyn, her brows quirked up, saying without words that she wanted to know what was going on.

“He’s meeting me at the Olde Pink House around 7.” Claire squealed and hugged Evelyn tightly. 

“I’m so excited for you! We have to go inside and pick out something amazing for you to wear.” Evelyn laughed as she grabbed her suitcase and headed up the stairs to her front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five:_ **

Jonathan arrived at the restaurant with over half an hour to spare. He was glad he left a little early. It took him nearly ten minutes to find a parking spot despite the fact it was a Sunday evening. The restaurant was packed, so he was surprised when he gave his name to the hostess that she immediately took him to their table. He placed a hand on his belly in a lame attempt to keep the butterflies at bay. He was nervous, and that excited him. Jonathan ran his hand through his honey blonde hair and pulled at the jacket he was wearing. He had decided to wear a pair of navy-blue slacks, a blue and white pinstripe shirt, and a matching navy jacket. He opted to not wear a tie and left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. He followed the hostess up a couple flights of stairs to the upper level dining room. The restaurant was beautiful. They left so many of the old historic details in the house, only updating what they had to in order to make it a run efficiently. The weather was also beautiful, so the hostess led Jonathan to one of the tables for two on the terrace. As they approached, he saw Evelyn sitting at the table looking over the square. She ran her finger along the rim of her wineglass, a small smile playing on her beautiful face. Her long, curly brown hair lay across her left shoulder, and Jonathan longed to bury his hands her curls. As Evelyn heard them approach, she quickly sat up and looked at him with a shy smile. She stood as they approached the table. 

“Enjoy your dinner,” the hostess smiled as she sat the menu on the table and left them alone. Evelyn could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she looked up at him. His pictures didn’t do him justice at all. He stood tall, at least 6’, broad shoulders, and nice hands. She blushed at the thought she had of those hands roaming all over her body. She mentally shook herself and looked into his blue eyes. 

“Jonathan,” she began as she gave him a quick hug, breathing in the scent of his cologne with a groan she managed to keep inside. He wanted to hold onto her for a moment longer, but he didn’t want to freak her out. She smelled amazing, like spring flowers in sunshine. 

“Evelyn,” he pulled back and smiled down at her, never releasing her hands. His eyes scanned over her intently, and Evelyn felt like she would melt under his gaze. The dress she wore was simple but incredibly sexy. It was a black, off the shoulder dress. The sleeves went down to her elbows and the hem stopped just at her knees. It hugged her form in all the right places and Jonathan had never wanted to be a dress more in his life. “You look gorgeous.” Evelyn smiled and blushed as she sat back down, Jonathan pushing her chair in behind her before he sat down across from her. 

“Thank you. I have to say, as gorgeous as your pictures were, they didn’t quite do you justice.” Jonathan grinned as he tugged at the collar of his shirt and winked at her. 

“I have to admit I was thinking the same thing.” Their waiter came over with another glass of wine for Evelyn. Jonathan ordered a beer. “I see you’ve gotten a head start on me. I’ll have to catch up,” he gestured towards her second glass of wine. She laughed softly and shrugged.

“Nerves. The first glass helped.” Jonathan grinned as he drank some of his beer and looked out across the square. 

“This is a beautiful city. Being an Army brat, you’ve seen lots of places around the world. What made you choose Savannah?” Evelyn’s smile grew as she looked out at the city below, then met his eyes again.

“This is the first place that really felt like home for me. I love it’s history and it’s calm beauty.” Evelyn took another sip of wine and placed her chin in her hand as she watched him. “What about you? What places have you been to, or can you not tell me that?”

He laughed just as he was taking a sip of his beer. He quickly put his napkin over his mouth, then cleared his throat, “Well, I can tell you I’ve been to some very hot places and very cold places. I really can’t give any more details than that.” Evelyn nodded with a smile as their waiter approached to see if they were ready to order. “I assume you’ve been here before. What’s good?”

“Everything I’ve gotten here is good. The only thing I cannot vouch for is the seafood. I’m not a huge seafood fan,” she shrugged with a laugh. “I know you come from a fisherman family, so you probably adore it.”

Jonathan smiled and leaned in closer to her, “I actually don’t like it much either. I can tolerate it if I have no other choice, but if there’s a choice seafood isn’t it.” 

“I’m shocked actually. Most of the guys I date are the complete opposite. At least now I know I don’t have to worry about you taking me out for sushi.”

Jonathan raised his eyebrow and smirked, “Does that mean you think there will be another date?” Evelyn blushed furiously and hid behind her menu. Jonathan laughed softly and gently touched her hand. She slowly lowered her menu, but still didn’t quite meet his gaze. “I’m just teasing you, Evelyn. I certainly hope there’s going to be another date, and there won’t be sushi. That’s a promise.” 

Evelyn smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, “Have you had cheese grits?” Jonathan gave her a skeptical look that made her giggle, “Well, you are stationed in Georgia. Grits are definitely a southern thing. They have the best cheese grits here. I tell you what, I’ll make them one of my sides if you promise to give them a try.” Jonathan rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in mock surrender.

“Fine, if you insist.” They both placed their orders and were once again left alone. “So,” he began as he took a sip of his second beer. “Let’s get a bit deep and serious. I know I’ve told you how I’ve been living the typical bachelor lifestyle since joining the Army. I’ve only had two serious relationships. My first was my high school girlfriend. Her name was Millie. We were each other’s first. We dated for our last two years of high school and broke up after graduation. She was going away to school and I was joining the military. Neither of us wanted to do long distance.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I think I loved her, but we were both so young.”

“I think you’re lucky to have had a relationship like that even though you were both young. I moved around so much that I could never really find someone to connect with on that level. I mean, I went on a few dates…” her voice trailed off and she rolled her eyes. “Nothing ever came out of it. Some groping and a lot of really wet kisses.” Jonathan burst out laughing and his reaction made Evelyn join him. They were both holding their sides when they finally began to calm down. She wiped at the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks, “That’s not funny.”

“Then why are you laughing too?”

“I was laughing because you laughed,” she playfully hit his hand. “Don’t laugh at my sad love life.” He grabbed her hand and held onto it and she let him. His thumb traced circles over the back of her hand and he gave her a sexy smirk.

“Their loss,” he winked, still holding onto her hand. “Ever since joining the Army, dating has been really difficult. I mean, I think that’s why I originally hooked up with Sandy.”

“Sandy? Is she the fellow soldier you dated?”

He nodded, his face solemn. Jonathan paused for a moment before continuing, “She…I think she was my first true heartbreak.” His playful demeanor instantly changed and Evelyn felt her heart ache for him. It was obviously something that affected him deeply. She sat there and patiently waited for him to continue when he was ready. He eyes slowly rose to meet her gaze and he saw concern in their blue depths. Jonathan gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand, “It’s okay. It hurt at the time, but I’m okay now. I just don’t like talking about it.”

“Do you feel comfortable telling me what happened?”

He sighed heavily, “She cheated on me with someone I thought was a friend.”

“Was it another soldier too?” Jonathan nodded.

“You know, when you join the Army and go through basic, it’s like they become your second family. I mean, sure there are some guys you don’t like or can’t get along with, but for the most part you make friends for life. Sandy and I had been together for almost a year when I caught them together.” He sat back in his chair running his hand through his hair. “Needless to say, I broke up with her. A few months later we were both sent in different directions anyway.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Jonathan could tell she truly meant it. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand then sat back with a smile. 

“Your turn gorgeous.” Evelyn took a sip of wine and cleared her throat.

“Well, I didn’t have my first relationship until college. Noah and I dated for a couple years. He was my first everything. He was sweet, kind, smart, sexy, he just checked all the boxes really.” Jonathan felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Was he jealous? He immediately dismissed that thought and turned his attention back to Evelyn. 

“Why did you end up breaking up if he was so wonderful?” Evelyn could have sworn she heard a twinge of jealousy in his tone. She gave him a sad smile.

“He got accepted into Harvard School of Medicine. I was in college here, so I stayed and he left.” She shrugged her shoulder. “It was hard when he left, but becoming a doctor was his dream. I wasn’t going to try to stop him from living that dream.” She then proceeded to tell him about what had happened with Alec. “Those have been the two most painful breakups I’ve had. Noah’s because he was my first love and Alec because I was used.” Jonathan sat back and looked her, his face a mixture of shock and anger. 

“How could someone use you like that? Then he had the nerve to try to get back with you?” Evelyn nodded as she took a sip of wine.

“You should probably thank Alec actually.”

Jonathan shot her a look, “Why would I want to thank that asshole?”

Evelyn laughed, “Because the night he left my hotel room is the night I signed up for Lovelink.”

He nodded slowly and sighed, “Well, damn.” 

“So, now that we have all that out in the open, what do you say we change the subject.” It was that moment the waiter brought out their dinner. Evelyn ordered their pecan crusted chicken with blackberry bourbon glaze, sweet potatoes with pecan vanilla butter, and of course the Tillamook cheddar grits. Jonathan opted for the filet mignon in a green peppercorn demi glaze, a twice baked potato, and asparagus. Jonathan’s eyes grew huge when he saw their plates. Everything looked amazing. 

“Wow,” he murmured as the waiter cracked fresh pepper over their dishes before leaving them alone once more. Evelyn grinned over at him as she pushed the bowl of grits towards him. 

“You first,” she said in a sing song voice. Jonathan took a deep breath and took a bite. They were delightfully tangy from the sharp cheddar cheese. He thought he wouldn’t like them just because of the way they looked, but they were delicious. He looked over at Evelyn who was giving him a smug smile and he had to laugh. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, okay, they’re delicious.” Evelyn did a little dance in her chair then began to cut into her chicken. 

“I knew I could get you on my side.” They ended up sharing each other’s meals. Evelyn gave him bites of her food and vice versa. Neither one really thought about it at the time it was just something that seemed to come naturally to them. Jonathan actually ended up eating all of her cheese grits which Evelyn didn’t mind at all. After sharing a decadent dessert of chocolate souffle and coffee, they decided to take a little walk. 

As soon as they started to walk, Jonathan took a hold of Evelyn’s hand. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his side. As they walked, Evelyn began to tell him some of the history of Savannah, pointing out landmarks along the way. By the time they made it back to the restaurant it was almost midnight. 

“So,” he began as he held both of her hands and stood in front of her. “I guess I should walk you to your car.” Evelyn smiled and shook her head and Jonathan frowned. 

“I walked here.” He laughed softly.

“Then let me drive you home.” She let him lead her to his car and he held the door open as she climbed inside. She was surprised to see him driving a classic 1969 Mustang. It was jet black and in mint condition. 

“Wow,” she grinned. “This is a beautiful car.” Jonathan grinned.

“Yeah. This was always my dream car. I bought an old junker and slowly restored it. It took me a few years to get her looking this good, but she was worth it.” Evelyn gave him directions on the drive to her place. Jonathan couldn’t help but be disappointed when the drive took only five minutes. Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and grinned up at him.

“Now you know why I walked to the restaurant.” He quickly got out and walked around the car to open her door. “Thank you for dinner tonight. I had a wonderful time.” He put his hand on her slim waist and pulled her close to him. 

“What’s your rule on kissing on the first date?”

Evelyn’s heart began to beat wildly in her chest, “Depends on the date.” A smile tugged at Jonathan’s lips as he looked down at her. He reached up with his other hand and ran his thumb across her bottom lip before burying it in her soft curls. He gently tugged her hair before lowering his lips to hers. Jonathan savored the first touch of their lips, drinking in her sweet taste and the softness of her. Instead of sating his thirst, it seemed to intensify it. He deepened the kiss, meeting her tongue with his. She moaned softly against his lips and Jonathan could feel himself growing harder for her by the second. One of his hands left it’s place on her back to caress her ass, pulling her even harder against his hips. Evelyn could feel how much he wanted her, and she wanted him just as much. Part of her wanted him to throw her over his shoulder and carry her inside to ravage her until neither one could move. The other, more rational part of her, knew it was too soon. As much as she wanted him, she couldn’t sleep with him. Not yet anyway. Before she could end it, he abruptly pulled away from her, his breathing labored. 

“If I don’t stop kissing you I may have to take you right here right now,” he practically growled as his hips ground against her once more. Evelyn groaned as she clung to him, pressing herself as close as she could to his hard body. 

“God, how I want you to right now,” she whispered as she shakily took a step back and leaned against his car for support. She just didn’t trust her legs at the moment. “I just can’t on the first date, not matter how much I really really want to.” Jonathan smiled as he gently caressed her face, leaning in to kiss her softly.

“I can respect that.” He pulled her against his chest and held her tight before pulling back slowly, keeping his hands on her waist. “We’re going to go at whatever pace you want. I promise to be patient…” he grinned a slow, sexy grin. “I’ll at least try my best.” Evelyn laughed as she dug her keys from her purse. He walked her up to her door, and really looked at her house for the first time. It was a beautiful home. There was a plaque beside her door that read 1817. “Is that when this house was built?” Evelyn smiled up at him.

“Sure is. I tried to keep some of the old charm inside, but I did remodel some when I bought the place. I enlarged my kitchen and the master bedroom and bathroom. Other than that, I kept everything the same as it was.” She smiles as she stands in front of her door. “Maybe our next date can be here. You can see my place and I could cook something for you. I promise I’m a good cook.” Jonathan smiled as he leaned in to give her another kiss. 

“That sounds amazing. Are you free this weekend?” He gently ran his finger down her jaw, then over her neck and shoulder. She shivered slightly. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“I actually have all weekend off next weekend. Maybe I could come stay somewhere local. I saw a few B&B places that looked…” his voice trailed off as Evelyn shook her head no. He frowned, a little hurt. “I mean…if that’s too presumptuous…” 

“No,” Evelyn smiled, running her hands up his strong chest. “I have more than enough room here. You can stay here…with me.” A slow smile spread across his handsome face. 

“Are you sure you feel comfortable? I don’t want you to think I expect…” he let his words trail off, but she knew what he meant. She nodded her head.

“I know we haven’t known each other long, but I already feel so comfortable with you. I want you to stay here.” She blushed as she continued, “I won’t promise things will go much further than they already have, but…” She shrugged one shoulder, “Well just see.” Jonathan nodded slowly.

“Okay, as long as you’re sure.” Evelyn stood on her toes to kiss him once more. The urgency of before had abated. Their kiss was slow and deep. Evelyn felt like she could live in that moment forever. Slowly they pulled away from each other again. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, gorgeous.” He sighed as he descended the stairs and got back to his car. He opened his door and stood there looking at her.

“Let me know when you get home. Drive careful, soldier.” He gave her a salute, finally got in his car and drove away.


End file.
